


иногда имена исчезают, а иногда – остаются навсегда

by Happy_me



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Pre-Threesome, Relationship Negotiation, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Threesome - M/M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_me/pseuds/Happy_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Стива всегда было два имени, одно на его правом запястье и одно – на левом, это не было чем-то неслыханным или даже необычным: в конце концов, родственные души умирают, и иногда люди двигаются дальше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Исчезнувшие имена

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [names that fade (and stay)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127124) by [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker). 



У Стива всегда было два имени, одно на его правом запястье и одно – на левом, это не было чем-то неслыханным или даже необычным: в конце концов, родственные души умирают, и иногда люди двигаются дальше.

Стиву пять лет, когда он встречает Баки, и шестнадцать, когда его имя проявляется на запястье. Стив обнимает со спины Баки и молится, чтобы Пегги – кем бы они ни была, где бы она не была – умерла молодой. Он иногда ненавидит себя за такие мысли, но в противном случае альтернатива – потеря Баки, и он не может этого допустить. Он не может. Пусть лучше Стив потеряет ту родственную душу, которую он никогда не встречал, чем друга и любимого, который был с ним рядом в течение десятилетия.

Но когда он встречает Пегги, то ненавидит себя еще сильнее.

– Ты можешь пойти к ней, – говорит Баки ему однажды, но только однажды, потому что несмотря на то, что Баки – хороший человек, он не настолько самоотвержен. – Она уже любит тебя, идиота такого, и у вас могли бы быть невероятно красивые дети.

И Стив приглашает ее к ним в палатку, чтобы они могли поговорить все вместе, но Пегги отказывается.

– Возможно позже, – говорит она, переплетая с ним пальцы. – Я не ожидала, что мне придется делить тебя с кем-либо, Стив. Позволь мне подумать о том, какими будут отношения между нами, и понять, как я буду чувствовать себя при этом. Я не собираюсь начинать отношений, если я не могу быть честной по отношению к Баки. В конце концов, ты его половинка намного дольше, чем моя.

Она поцеловала его запястья, оба, показывая ему, что она не была зла. Но Пегги так и не пришла ни в одну из последующих ночей, и Стив прекратил ее упрашивать, потому что он не хотел принуждать ее к чему-нибудь. Это больно; внутри его груди болит, когда Стив видит ее и знает, что Пегги не будет рядом с ним, но он может с этим справиться. И Баки в безопасности и живой, и этого более чем достаточно для Стива.

А потом Баки падает. И Стиву на минуту хочется упасть вместе с ним.

Он заканчивает свою миссию, возвращается на базу, пытается изо всех сил напиться. В конечном счете, Пегги находит его и забирает к себе в палатку, отправив его в постель. Она не прикасается к нему и не целует, и Стив понимает, что она просто дает ему место, где он может отдохнуть, где вокруг ничто не будет напоминать ему о Баки. Она дарит ему целую ночь, когда он может позволить себе думать о чем-то другом.

Имя Баки не исчезает с его запястья. Иногда такое происходит для тех, кто не готов двигаться дальше. И Стив не понимает, что это значит, но имя Пегги также остается на его запястье. И он не успевает разобраться, что к чему, так как сам пережил Баки всего на несколько дней.

Когда он просыпается спустя целую жизнь в будущем, имя Пегги все еще на его запястье.

Пегги еще жива. Он разыскивает ее, даже при том, что ЩИТ ненавязчиво пытается ему помешать. И она все еще красива, даже при том, что она – бабушка и живет в доме престарелых. Ее глаза такие же яркие, и ее улыбка также заразительна. И она все также может поставить его на место.

В третий раз, когда он приходит к ней, она берет его руку его и поворачивает к себе так, чтобы видить имя Баки, все еще не поблекшее с годами на коже Стива.

– Я должна сказать тебе кое-что, – говорит она. Ее запястья такие крошечные в его руках, кожа тонкая и нежная. На ее правом запястье имя «Гэйб» выведено четким шрифтом. Ее левое запястье абсолютно чистое.

– Моя любовь к тебе не исчезла после твоей смерти, – шепчет ему Пегги, сжимая его руку в своих. – Я всегда любила тебя. Но я думала, что ты потерян для меня навсегда, и решила жить дальше.

Стив целует ее запястья, оба ее запястья, и поглаживает тыльную сторону ее ладони.

– Это здорово, – говорит он ей, и это так и есть. У Пегги была длинная и счастливая жизнь, и он не хотел бы, чтобы она потратила впустую семьдесят лет, ожидая человека, которого ей только предстояло бы узнать. – Так или иначе, но ты была его половинкой намного дольше, чем моей.

Она помнит эти слова, и Стив понимает это, когда Пегги улыбается ему сквозь слезы.

После этого она показывает ему фото своих детей и внуков, а также двух крошечных правнуков. Стив не сожалеет о том, что его имя исчезло с ее запястья, только не в этом случае: Гэйб подарил ей такую хорошую жизнь.

Он посещает Пегги между миссиями. Ее память становится все хуже и хуже, и Стив чувствует, что иногда Пегги теряет нить разговора.

Он не знает, когда это произошло. Но только однажды Пегги берет его руку и проводит пальцами над местом, где бьется его пульс, и кожа Стива чистая и светлая, как будто на ней никогда не было имени Пегги.

– Молодец, - говорит она твердо. – А теперь иди и найди того, чье имя будет на твоей руке следующие девяносто лет. Ты заслуживаешь этого шанса.

Это происходит через год. Случается новое вторжение, Стив трижды находится на грани смерти, он занимается сексом, одним из самых лучших в его жизни. Но однажды утром, когда он тянется за апельсиновым соком, он видит имя. Имя Тони, начертанное небрежным почерком на его коже. И он знает, что это имя никогда не исчезнет.


	2. Имена, оставшиеся навсегда

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Это все, что нужно Стиву. Это даже больше, чем требуется Стиву.

У Тони никогда не было имени на запястье, пока имя Стива грязными каракулями не отпечаталось на его коже. Он редко говорит о том, на что это было похоже: расти без имен. Но иногда Тони рассказывает о Пеппер и Роуди, и насколько они любили его, и он любил их в ответ, и что Тони решил, что такой вариант любви, без имени на запястье, не так уж и плох.

Однако, когда имя Стива впервые появляется на его коже, они не вылезают из постели Тони в течение следующих двух дней.

Имя Тони появилось на запястье Стива примерно в то же самое время. Никто из них просто не обратил на это внимание: они же были немного заняты. Когда эти двое наконец выбираются из кровати, они идут на кухню за завтраком. И именно тогда, за завтраком, когда он протягивает руку к центру стола за апельсиновым соком, Стив замечает буквы, крупные и темные на его коже. Он просто смотрит на них в течение одной долгой минуты, пока все остальные также смотрят во все глаза на имя. Глаза Тони широко распахнуты в ошеломлении, но Брюс и Тор улыбаются, и даже Наташа выгнула бровь, поздравляя их. Клинт разряжается громким смехом и хлопает Стива по спине:

– Черт, Таша, теперь Коулсон должен мне пятьдесят баксов.

Тони все еще смотрит на запястье, сидя рядом со Стивом так спокойно, что кажется, что он почти не дышит. Стив не может перестать улыбаться, даже если его лицо треснет надвое от этой широкой улыбки, и продолжает смотреть на Тони, на этого прекрасного, талантливого, доброго, любимого, иногда приводящего в бешенство мужчину, который стал второй половиной его души.

Он ждет, пока Тони не закончит свой завтрак, прежде чем стащить его с его стула и утащить обратно в постель.

Их отношения несовершенны, потому что всё, по-настоящему стоящее в этой жизни, несовершенно, но впервые за три года, Стив счастлив и доволен. Он чувствует, что нашел свой путь, чего не было, после того, как умер Баки. Они с Тони расходятся во мнении и препираются, и иногда будят половину башни своими громкими ссорами, но в тоже время между ними есть тот уровень доверия и поддержки, который помогает им оставаться собой, сохраняя при этом отношения. Стив никогда не думал, что сможет любить после того, как он дважды терял своих любимых, поэтому он балует Тони и не скупится показывать свои чувства через секс, комплименты, любовь. Он уже терял все, и точно знает, как же легко можно все это потерять вновь.

У Тони, со своей стороны, никогда не было таких отношений. И их отношения не так сильно отличаются от дружбы Тони с Роуди, которая, как думает Стив, также сильна, как и любая другая духовная связь (Джеймс – натурал, но Стив думает, что если бы его имя появилось на запястье у Тони, они бы попытались что-нибудь придумать), но связь между родственными душами дает Тони чувство защищенности, которого, как думает Стив, у него не было до этого. Часть Тони упивается осознанием того, что Стив не собирается уходить, если между ними будут разногласия, а другая часть все равно готовится к этому.

А потом возвращается Баки.

Его имя все еще на другом запястье Стива, и имя это написано таким же четким темным шрифтом, как и в день рождения Стива. Он думал, что имя сохранилось из-за того, что он все еще любил Баки, что Стив не отпустил его даже после смерти. Такое иногда случалось. Имя Пегги исчезло через год или два после того, как он смирился с ее уходом. Но никогда Стив и представить себе не мог, что имя Баки не исчезло из-за того, что он все еще был жив.

Осознание этого поражает его, заставляя Стива чувствовать себя отвратительно и виновато.

И именно Тони становится тем человеком, который помогает пройти ему через это, кто позволяет Стиву быть и слабым, и сердитым, и напуганным ровно столько, сколько Стиву требуется, а потом заставляет придти в себя, чтобы продумать дальнейший план действий, обещая, что будет поддерживать его.

– Он жив, и у нас есть ресурсы, чтобы найти его, – говорит Тони. – Но от ЩИТа и ГИДРЫ мало что осталось, так что он останется без поддержки. Таким образом, мы должны все продумать.

Тони обхватывает запястье Стива, накрывая своей ладонью имя Баки:

– Сейчас ему нужна твоя поддержка. Найди Баки и приведи его домой.

Стив берет другую руку Тони так, чтобы тот обхватил запястье Стива, где написано имя Тони.

– Когда я сделаю это, обещай мне, что мое имя все еще будет на твоей коже. Обещай мне. Я не уйду, пока ты не пообещаешь, что мне будет к кому возвращаться.

Тони вздыхает устало и чуть-чуть покорно, но Стив видит искры веселья в его глазах:

– Детка, мы оба знаем, что я недостаточно силен или же недостаточно хорош, чтобы бросить тебя. Я готов разделить тебя с Барнсом, но если он будет против такого варианта и захочет тебя в личное пользование, то нам придется сразиться.

И это неправда, Тони как раз таки очень хороший, он хорош настолько, чтобы позволить Стиву уйти, если это то, чего он хочет. Именно поэтому Стив проводит следующие несколько месяцев, делая все, чтобы удостовериться, что Тони не придет эта нелепая идея в голову. Он пишет ему смс и электронные письма, и, когда след Баки временно обрывается, Стив возвращается домой к Тони, к своей родственной душе. К человеку, который вновь вернул ему целый мир. Стив удостоверяется, что Тони видит свое имя на коже Стива, и целует внутреннюю часть запястья Тони, прослеживая линию букв губами и языком.

– Я люблю тебя, – шепчет он свои слова в кожу Тони, пока его любимый задыхается и дрожит под ним. – Я люблю тебя, и я никогда не брошу тебя. Ради кого бы ни было.

Даже ради Баки. Он умер бы за любого из них, но не бросит их.

****

Имя Стива было написано с внутренней части запястья на левой руке Баки, и оно исчезло еще более половины века назад.

– Они ампутировали руку почти сразу после того, как я был захвачен, – говорит ему Баки однажды ночью после того, как он наконец позволил себя поймать и привести в башню вместе со Стивом. – Я... Я не знаю, будет ли все также как раньше, Стив. Я не тот... Я не тот парень, который был родственной душой Стива Роджерса. Меня не было очень долго.

– Это нормально, – отвечает Стив, и он имеет в виду именно это. Даже если он чувствует острую боль от того, что Баки и Пегги (его первые родственные души) утратили его имя, это не сравнится с радостью и облегчением от того, что Баки вновь появился в его жизни. – Я не жду ничего, Бак. Ты ведь прошел через многое.

– Хотя мое имя все еще на твоем запястье. Это было в твоем личном деле.

Стив в смущении обхватывает запястье:

– Да. Но время пролетело для меня гораздо быстрее, ты же знаешь. И я думаю, несмотря на то, кем ты стал, ты все еще остаешься для меня просто Баки. Это тебя беспокоит?

– Нет, – Баки говорит это с такой легкостью, что у Стива нет причин сомневаться в его искренности. И он спрашивает, беря в руки правое запястье Стива, на котором написано другое имя, – но это беспокоит его?

– Немного, – признается Стив. – У него есть некоторые проблемы. Мы работаем над этим.

Баки смеется, и это, кажется, поражает его, так же как и Стива.

– Тогда он не может быть совсем плохим, если было в нем что-то такое, что зацепило тебя. Приведи его сюда вниз и позволь ему посмотреть на мое запястье. Возможно, отсутствие имени его успокоит.

Стив передает слова Баки Тони, и тот срывается вниз в медотсек. Он орет на Баки в течение пяти минут, в то время как тот усмехается, глядя на Тони, и когда все заканчивается, они уже друзья. Стив понятия не имеет, как это произошло. Он подозревает что, это потому что они слишком похожи, и им дано либо быть друзьями, либо убить друг друга.

– Умные темноволосые засранцы, которые красуются как павлины, и не знают, когда нужно вовремя остановиться, – ухмылется Баки. – Честно, даже Пегги чем-то походила на нас, хотя она была более самоуверенна, и ей не надо было останавливаться.

Иногда Стив вспоминает вкус поцелуев Баки, или каково это ощущать тело Баки, когда тот прижимал Стива к стене или к матрасу. В каком-то смысле, он скучает по этому, но это больше похоже на любимые воспоминания, чем на непрекращающееся желание. Баки все еще восстанавливается, и даже если он хотел бы вернуть Стива назад, то он не сделал бы этого из-за Тони. Тони предложил разделить Стива между ними, но он достаточно умен, чтобы понимать, какую сильную боль это причинит Тони. То, что сейчас есть между ними всеми, работает. Ничто не делает его более счастливым, чем наблюдать, как Баки и Тони препираются как дети, и знать, что они в безопасности и здесь с ним. Это все, что нужно Стиву. Это даже больше, чем требуется Стиву.

Почти через год имя Стива появляется на правой руке Баки.

– Вот черт, – смиренно говорит Баки, относясь к этому философски. – Ха, предполагаю, что ты все-таки был прав насчет меня?

Тони напряжен и недоволен, сидя рядом со Стивом, но он не сказал никаких самоотверженных глупостей и не пытается уйти, поэтому Стив засчитывает это как победу.

– Мы должны обсудить это, – говорит Стив.

Баки качает головой:

– Э, нет. У тебя есть парень, Стив, и даже я бы не смог подобрать тебе никого лучше, чем он. Я не собираюсь ломать твои отношения.

– Ты бы этого не сделал. Не сломал бы, – голос Тони странный, и Стив может слышать напряжение в нем. – Стив и я говорили об этом, когда он впервые поехал искать тебя и... Я уже говорил ему, что все нормально.

– Ага, я вижу по тебе, что у тебя все нормально, – говорит Баки сухо. – Послушай, я думаю, что на сегодняшний день мы с тобой друзья, так? Как думаешь, что произойдет с нашей дружбой, если я начну требовать исполнения супружеских обязанностей от твоего любимого человека?

– Он и твоя родственная душа.

– У меня и Стива опыт отношений длиною в двадцать лет, – говорит Баки. – Я не причиню боль ни одному из вас из-за этого. Секс это еще не все. Стив не станет для меня менее важным, если при этом мы не будем трахаться. Смотри, – прерывает он, когда Тони пытается возразить снова, – меня не беспокоит, что он с тобой. Я охрененно счастлив, что у него был ты, когда меня не было, понимаешь? Я не могу даже... Черт, Старк, давай так, просто прими то решение, которое я предлагаю.

– А через год? – Тони спрашивает горячо. – Или пять или десять, когда Стив начнет обижаться на меня за то, что я не даю ему быть с его родственной душой? Что это сделает с дружбой между всеми нами?

– Я никогда не буду обижаться на тебя, – категорично говорит Стив.

– Даже не притворяйся, что это не убило бы тебя: видеть, как он уходит из твоей кровати, чтобы придти в мою, – металлическая рука Баки сжимается в кулак на его бедре, – я вижу это по тебе, Старк. Мы уничтожим тебя, если будем себя так вести. Мы разобьем тебе твое чертово сердце.

– Так не уходи, – Тони поворачивается к Стиву, облизывает свои губы. Он бледен, и Стив думает, что сейчас в глазах Тони столько страха только из-за него – Стива; больше, чем Стив когда-нибудь хотел бы видеть. Но Тони приближает свое лицо к нему. – Не уходи. Приведи Баки с собой.

– Что? – удивляется Стив.

– О, а вот это, конечно же, не разрушит нашу дружбу со скоростью пули?

– Заткнись, – выпаливает Тони. – Смотри, ты же не урод. Не будь Стива, я бы попытался залезть в твои штаны в первую же нашу встречу. Хорошо, представим, что в эту нашу встречу ты не был бы убийцей. Ты мне нравишься. Я понимаю, что… Я не влюблен в тебя, но мы можем стать друзьями с привилегиями и все такое. И… и это было бы легче. Для нас обоих я думаю.

– Ты думаешь, что было бы легче наблюдать, как я трахаю человека, которого ты любишь? – резко произносит Баки. – Ты думаешь, что захочешь наблюдать за ним, пока он мне отсасывает, или как он выкрикивает мое имя, в то время как я его имею?

– Баки… – начинает Стив.

– Ты не можешь справиться с мыслью, что это будет происходить за закрытыми дверьми, – говорит Баки. – Так как же это может быть лучше?

– Потому что в при таком раскладе Стив не уйдет от меня, – голос Тони дрожит, но его глаза смотрят уверенно. – Ты прав. Если бы он уходил от меня, чтобы пойти к тебе, то я всегда задавался бы вопросом, может он просто хочет оставить меня. Но если он останется со мной и приведет тебя... Возможно, у нас ничего не получится. Я не знаю. Но я не могу позволить тебе завладеть им, но также я не позволю ему бросить тебя. Это моя лучшая идея. Что мы теряем, если попробуем? В худшем случае нас ждет действительно неловкий секс, а потом ты сам решишь, каким захочешь стать: благородным или жертвенным. Возможно, в это же время в следующем году Стив возненавидит меня за то, что я не позволил ему быть с тобой, и проблемы больше не будет. Но, по крайней мере, я хочу попробовать.

Тони дышит быстро, и его глаза слишком яркие:

– Я хочу попробовать.

– Я никогда не возненавижу тебя, – говорит Стив низким голосом, и Тони поворачивается к нему и прячет свое лицо у Стива на плече.

– Хорошо, – соглашается Баки. – Хорошо.

****

Секс не настолько неловок, когда они находят для него время. Баки все еще восстанавливается, и проходят месяцы, прежде чем он чувствует, что готов к тому, чтобы скрепить их договоренность. К тому времени Тони кажется более спокойным, более уверенным в себе и в своем решении. И Стив... Стив пытался дождаться, когда они оба будут готовы, но с того момента, когда Тони предложил свой компромисс, Стив с переменным успехом пытался выкинуть из головы картинку того, как двое его любимых становятся ближе, и эта фантазия стала очень горячей со временем. К тому времени, как они трое оказываются в кровати, руки у Стива почти дрожат, и он тяжело сглатывает от мыслей о них вдвоем. Баки замечает это первым и хохочет, глядя на Стива, затем поворачивается и опрокидывает Тони на кровать.

– Роджерс хочет шоу, – шепчет Баки в ухо Тони, глядя на Стива, пока вжимается бедрами в Тони. – Сделаем ему такое одолжение?

И в животе у Стива все сжимается от этого горячего взгляда и обещания, застывшего в нем. Они сменяются, трахая Тони, каждый из них пытается сделать ему максимально хорошо, заставить Тони поверить, что они не оставят его и после, и Тони дрожит и рассыпается на части в их руках.

На утро Тони жестко берет Стива, пока Баки делает тому минет. Потом Стив обнимает их обоих, их головы лежат на его груди, поскольку они вновь засыпают, и Стив не позволяет ни одному из них уйти.

****

Стив не удивлен, когда Баки показывает ему свое запястье, на котором чуть ниже имени Стива появилось имя Тони.

– Ему довольно трудно сопротивляться, не так ли? – нежно говорит Стив, зарываясь в волосы Тони пальцами.

Имя Баки появляется на коже Тони спустя почти год, и это происходит настолько незаметно, что Тони почти пропускает этот момент. В этот момент они сидят на игре (только вдвоем, потому что Стив болеет только за Доджерс, ох уж эти старомодные мужчины), и Баки орет матерными словами на судью. Тони смотрит на него и поражен осознанием того, на что была бы похожа его жизнь, если бы Баки и Стив так или иначе не нашли бы свой путь к нему сквозь десятилетия.

Он обхватывает лицо Баки ладонями и целует его. На мгновение губы Баки продолжают проговаривать матерные слова, но потом он возвращает поцелуй с большим интересом.

– Что? – спрашивает Баки, когда они прекращают поцелуй, – только не говори мне, что ты завелся от грязных словечек. Хотя фактически я видел, что все идет к этому самому, так что теперь уже и я об этом думаю.

– Придурок, – говорит Тони нежно, и Баки усмехается.

А затем взгляд Баки скользит к руке Тони, которая все еще обхватывает его за челюсть. Баки берет руку Тони в свою и чуть отводит от лица, чтобы было удобнее рассмотреть буквы, проступившие на коже.

Имя Баки начертано на запястье четким, печатным шрифтом (не те небрежные каракули, которыми он писал в молодости, и которые до сих пор сохранились на руке у Стива, но тот почерк, который сейчас есть у Баки). Баки обхватывает пальцами запястье Тони, пытаясь усмирить дрожь.

Тони смотрит на свое собственное запястье, как будто впервые его видит, но при этом он улыбается.

– Отведи меня домой, – просит Баки.


End file.
